


Soothe Your Aches

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is sick and Hermann helps him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe Your Aches

Title: Soothe Your Aches  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: Inspired by [bravinto](http://bravinto.tumblr.com/)'s [Newt & Hermann art](http://bravinto.tumblr.com/post/102438873727/request-for-killerweasel-keep-sending-requests)  
Summary: Newt is sick and Hermann helps him feel better.

 

"How are you feeling, darling?" Hermann tugs the blanket until it covers Newt's chest.

"The fever's finally down." Newt blows his nose, wincing as the tissue touches his red and raw skin. "My nose hurts and everything aches."

"Do you need anything? Another bottle of water or more tissues?"

"I've got plenty." He coughs into his elbow. "You should stay away from me or you're going to end up with this too, Hermann."

"It is a risk I'm willing to take." Hermann makes himself comfortable. He pats his upper thigh. "Lean back and we'll see if we can finally finish that book of yours tonight."

Newt reclines until his back is resting against Hermann's leg. He closes his eyes as Hermann's fingers begin to gently stroke his hair. "If you keep that up, I'm going to fall asleep."

"Considering you've barely slept more than two hours at a time, you could use certainly it." He picks up a tattered novel with a Godzilla bookmark sticking out of it and clears his throat. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. Coraline was about to go through the trapdoor in the kitchen."

Hermann doesn't even finish the chapter before Newt starts to snore.


End file.
